


Baby Don't Be Jealous

by valeandkitty21



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Jealous Peter, Little Ben, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeandkitty21/pseuds/valeandkitty21
Summary: Peter gets jealous of Wade's new coworker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of many Spideypool family moments. Read Give Us a Chance for an insight of Little Ben.

Peter is holding little Ben by the hand walking through S.H.I.E.L.D’s headquarters. They’re here to pick up Wade from his office to go out to eat. Ben keeps tugging Peter’s hand to Wade’s office. 

“Hurry papa, hurry.” Ben yells leading Peter. They both have been to Wade’s office countless times since Wade was offered a job there as an agent. Wade left the freelance mercenary to work for S.H.I.E.L.D shortly after he and Peter started to live together as a family. He wanted to leave everything that is morally wrong behind for Ben and Peter. He wanted to be a family man that brings the bread to his family the right way. 

“Wait Ben, you’re going to tear my arm apart.” Peter jokes smiling brightly at his son eagerness to see his dad. Ben doesn’t listen to him and continues to tug on him. They take a turn to Wade’s office and they see Wade talking to an agent. She’s a tall blonde woman in a black blazer, short black pencil skirt, red high heels and you can see her enormous breast sticking out. She is talking to Wade, flipping her hair, smiling wide and giggling at whatever Wade is saying to her. Peter stops midtack to watch them socialize. Ben looks at Peter and tries to tug him to Wade but doesn’t go far. He gives up and lets go of Peter to run towards Wade. 

“Daddy!” Ben squeals causing Wade to stop talking to the woman and face Ben. The woman turns her head to see the intruder of her conversation with Wade. 

“My second baby boy! My little munchkin! Mi corazon!” Wade yells squatting down and in opens arms for Ben to hug him. Ben launches himself to Wade and he hugs him tight in a bear hug. He lifts up with Ben in his arms. Peter walks toward them smiling awkwardly. The woman stands there looking at Peter from toes to head like examining him. Peter gets a little intimidated by her looks because he’s in an old pair of jeans, old college sweater and old black vans shoes. Comparing himself to her, he feels like a slob. 

“Hey Petey!” Wade greets him, lifts up his mask. and places a small kiss on his lips. Ben makes a face of disgust and squeals an ew in the affection of their parents.. 

“Oh Petey this is Peyton, she’s the new kickass S.H.I.E.L.D agent that single handed kicked every agents ass in the assessment test. She’s almost as good as Nat!” Wade praises her. Peyton mischievously smiles at Wade’s comment about her. 

“I’m almost at her level but I believe someday I can surpass Mrs. Romanoff.” Payton cockly declares. 

“Just don’t let her hear you or she will take the challenge.” Peter jokes. 

“I am up for a challenge. I love challenges.” She asserts staring at Peter. The fierce look she’s sending to Peter is like a silent declaration of war. Peter notices but Wade doesn’t. 

“It was nice meeting you Peter goodnight and have a pleasant evening. See you tomorrow Mr. Wilson.” 

“I already told you Peyton, it’s just Wade.” Wade corrects her. Peyton nods and turns her heel and takes her leave. 

“She's fearless.” Peter comments. 

“All the best people are.” Wade says. Peter doesn't say anything but somehow what he said stings him a little. 

The second time Peter encounters the woman Peyton is at a taco truck with Wade.

Peter is out with Ben shopping for groceries near their house. They get some ice cream and enjoy it on their way to the market. Peter holds on to Ben’s hand while they walk and eat their ice cream cone. They pass Wade’s favorite taco truck and spot Wade and Peyton together. Peter stops to spy on them still holding Ben’s hand. Ben doesn’t question his motive for stopping he's too busy enjoying his ice cream. Good thing there's a lot of people at the streets on New York for Peter and Ben to be seen by them. Wade and Peyton are eating at a stand table and are awfully close and laughing aloud together. Peyton occasionally touches Wade’s arm and hands and flirtatiously smile. Wade is busy stuffing his mouth with tacos to notice her motives. 

“Daddy,” Ben says pointing at Wade’s direction. He lets go of Peter’s hold and runs towards Wade. 

“Ben!” Peter yells after him. Ben doesn’t listen and he continues to run towards Wade. Peter runs after him dropping his ice cream cone in the process. Ben yells for Wade and he hugs his legs when he reaches Wade. 

“Mi Vida! What a surprise!” Wade says lifting Ben up from the ground and hugs him. Peyton grimaces at the intruders that interrupt her lunch with Wade, but quickly changes her face into a smirk when she sees Peter arriving. 

“Hey baby boy, you two out causing mischief. Destroying the city and terrorizing people?” Wade says to Peter but mostly to Ben who giggles at Wade’s statement. 

“Not today! We have ice cream!” Ben excitingly shouts showing off his ice cream to Wade. He bring his ice cream cone close to Wade. 

“You're giving me a bite? Don't mind if I do.” Wade says biting Ben's ice cream. 

“Hey Wade, hey Peyton,” Peter greets them.

“Nice to see you again Peyton.” Peter adds looking at her. 

“Likewise, Wade and I are having lunch would you like to join us?” She asks. 

“No we just ate and we have to get going.” Peter denies. Peyton smugly grins at the rejection. It's like she didn't want them in the first place. Peter could tell but didn't say anything he doesn’t want to assume things. 

“Where are you two going?” Wade asks still holding Ben in his arms. 

“To the market, we don't have any food at the house.” Peter responds. 

“Daddy come with us,” Ben says. 

“I will love to munchkin, but daddy has to go back to work. The meanie agent Coulson has daddy working as a slave all day. ” Wade exaggerates snuggling Ben in his arms. Wade has made it his life mission for Ben to hate Coulson because he thinks it’s the funniest thing ever. Peter glares at Wade, he countless time told Wade to not target poor Coulson. Ben already kicked Coulson several times and called him an asshole. Ben already has an extended explicit vocabulary thanks to Wade.

“Don’t make another reason for Ben to hate Coulson,” Peter says. Before Wade can say anything Ben sticks his ice cream to Wade’s face

“Daddy you have it.” Ben says giving the ice cream cone to Wade. There wasn’t much left of the ice cream cone and Wade finishes it in seconds. 

“We have to get going our lunch break is almost over Wade,” Peyton announces. Wade says his goodbyes to Ben and Peter. Peyton only smiles and waves a goodbye to Peter and Ben. Wade kisses Peter on the lips and Ben on his cheek. Wade and Peyton leave side to side to S.H.I.E.L.D. Peyton is a little too close to Wade for Peter’s liking. 

“Papa is that lady taking daddy away?” Ben asks looking up at Peter with wide eyes on the edge of crying.

“No she’s no they’re just going to work together. Ben no one is taking him away.” Peter confronts him reaching to pick him up and blow raspberries on his cheeks causing Ben to have a giggle fit. 

 

Peter is patiently waiting in the living room couch for Wade to come home already. He should be home by 6 and its already 10 pm. He has called him countless times but his phone led him straight to voicemail. Ben was asking for Wade all evening throughout the night until his bedtime. Ben had to go to bed without a goodnight kiss from his dad. Something Wade did every night since they became a family. 

Peter watches a documentary and he’s already in his pjs that are a red plaid pants and his old high school gym shirt. He gets up from the couch to make himself a cup of coffee. In the kitchen he starts the coffee maker and gets a mug out of the upper kitchen cabinet. He closes the cabinet and a large figure is standing besides him. Peter jumps a few feet in being startled by the man in his kitchen. 

“Hey baby boy, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Wade says.

“Jesus Wade!” Peter yells. Wade chuckles and lifts up his mask and tries to kiss Peter but he dodges him. 

“Where were you? You’re late coming home and you didn’t pick up your phone.” Peter lashes out. 

“I went out for drinks with Peyton after work and my phone died on me.” Wade explains himself. Peter becomes more furious at the mention of Peyton. He doesn’t pry more into the discussion he continues to make his coffee. 

“I will go on a mission tomorrow morning with Peyton, it's a two day mission. I think I will be a one day mission though. I plan to be quick I want to take my lovely family to Disneyland. I want to break those Disney employees out of character.” Wade cheerfully says. At the mention of Wade being away with Peyton is the icing to the cake of Peter’s rage. He shuts off the coffee machine and puts away the coffee mug at its rightful place. Wade is confused and questions him but Peter doesn’t respond, he just walks away from him and heads upstairs to his bedroom. Wade already knows Peter is mad at him by experience. He used to yell at him but with Ben around he just walks away. Wade goes upstairs to their bedroom, and sees Peter already in bed wrap in the blankets. 

“What’s up your bubble butt? I know it's not my dick because you would have been happy as fuck-”’ 

“Shut up Wade.” Peter barks cutting him off. He really doesn’t want to hear him. Wade sits on the edge of their bed and takes off his jacket tossing it over to the floor. He then takes off his boots and his mask. He crawls over to Peter and wraps an arm around him bringing him closer with the blanket. 

“Why are you mad baby boy?” Wade asks kissing him behind the ears. He knows that’s one of Peter’s weak spot. 

“Is it because of me going away on a mission with Peyton?” Wade questions. Peter stirs pushing the blankets off and pins Wade down making him be on top now. He glares deadly at Wade in the eyes.

“Don’t you ever say her name again.” Peter lowly growls. 

“Wait, baby are you jealous of Peyton?” Wade asks smirking at his realization. Peter grunts and gets off Wade but he quickly grabs Peter by the arm. He throws him on the bed and is now on top of him. 

“There’s nothing for you to be jealous of Peter. You already know that I belong to you, my heart and dick.” Wade reassures him. Peter grins at his way of comforting him.

“You’re such a idiot Wade.” Peter chuckles and pulls Wade for a kiss. Wade deepens the kiss caressing Peter’s sides. Wade breaks the kiss and aims for his neck. He kisses and sucks his neck leaving small marks behind. He can hear Peter’s little moans escape his lips sending strong signals to his dick. Wade loves Peter’s moans especially when it’s caused by him. Wade’s hand makes its way down Peter’s pants giving him a strong yet gently stroke. Wade stands up letting go of Peter’s hard dick. He pulls Peter’s pants down his ankles and slides them off. He stares at his beautiful boyfriend thinking ‘Damn this is all mine.’ Peter cheeks redden at Wade’s intimidating staring that was also turning him on more. Wade leans down to kiss Peter’s chest making his way down to his stomach then his…

“Papa!” Ben barges in the bedroom bawling his eyes out. Wade quickly covers Peter with the blankets. Ben runs towards Wade stretching his arms out for him to hold him. Wade makes his way to hold Ben in his arms. Peter holds the blanket in place to not expose himself in front of Ben. He slides next to Wade to see what’s got Ben crying.

“What’s wrong little Ben? ” Wade asks. Ben stops sobbing for a bit to talk.

“A scary monster.” Ben cries. 

“Did you had a nightmare?” Peter asks. Ben nods hiccuping from crying. Wade and Peter calm him down and they try to make him laugh with silly faces made by both of them. This is Wade’s and Peter’s life now, getting interrupted in their sex life by their child. Both of them don’t mind they love their child more than everything.


End file.
